Liquid crystal panels do not generate light themselves and are classified into reflective liquid crystal panels, transmissive liquid crystal panels and transflective liquid crystal panels according to their light sources. A reflective liquid crystal panel uses ambient light around the liquid crystal panel as the illumination light source and a reflection surface for reflecting ambient light is disposed in the reflective liquid crystal panel. As there is no backlight in the reflective liquid crystal panel, its power consumption is relatively low. However, in case that the ambient light is weak, it is hard to view the displayed images, which causes a lot of limitations in use. As for a transmissive liquid crystal panel, a backlight source is disposed at the back of a Thin Film Transistor (TFT) array substrate and images are displayed by modulating the backlight emitted from the backlight source by the liquid crystal panel. The power consumption of the transmissive liquid crystal panel is relatively high as it needs to supply power to the backlight source.
A transflective liquid crystal panel has characteristics of both the reflective and the transmissive liquid crystal panels and is configured with both a backlight source and a reflection layer. When being used, the transflective liquid crystal panel may use both the backlight and the ambient light so as to have the advantages of both liquid crystal panels; therefore a good viewing quality can be provided under strong light or in a dark environment.
Currently, the liquid crystal panels are divided into Twisted Nematic (TN) liquid crystal panels, In Plane Switching (IPS) liquid crystal panels and Advanced Super Dimension Switch (ADS) liquid crystal panels and the like. A liquid crystal panel of ADS display mode generates a multi-dimensional electric field with both an electric field produced at edges of slit electrodes in a same plane and an electric field produced between a slit electrode layer and a plate-like electrode layer, so that liquid crystal molecules at all directions, which are located directly over the electrodes and between the slit electrodes in a liquid crystal cell, can be rotated, which enhances the work efficiency of liquid crystals and increases light transmittance, in comparison with the IPS liquid crystal panel. The liquid crystal panel in ADS display mode has the advantages of high resolution, high transmittance, low power consumption, wide viewing angle, high aperture ratio, low chromatic aberration, being free of push Mura, etc. However, there is no transflective liquid crystal displays (LCDs) based on the ADS display mode in conventional arts.